


Free Time

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Blindfolds, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, glowing cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: Sun and Blake spend a day of relaxation together. Thanks for the R&R and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap!





	Free Time

Blake purred, burying her face deeper into Sun’s chest. She’d woken up from her nap but didn’t want to pull away from his comforting warmth just yet. He’d wrapped an arm around her in his sleep, making the decision to stay close even easier for her. Unfortunately even while asleep Sun was only able to sit still for so long. He stirred softly as he woke from his nap, ending the intimacy all too soon for her tastes.

“Hey there, babe,” he winked, the upbeat tenor in his voice immediately putting an end to any hope Blake had of him wanting to go back to sleep.  _ Where _ he got all of this energy from was a mystery she didn’t think she’d ever solve.

“Morning, sunshine,” she purred before immediately regretting the unintended pun. She pinched the bridge of her nose with a soft sigh as Sun laughed delightedly, his chest rising and falling with every breath.

“So what are we gonna do? I know your team went with Weiss to go get some special Dust in Vale, why didn’t you?” Sun hadn't been entirely awake during the majority of the conversation, and Blake curling up in his arms was the last he could remember of it before waking up. Semblance training always seemed to sap all of the energy out of the kid.

“She already gave me a cartridge full of some pretty fun stuff. I told her I trusted her to pick out another set as good as the last one.” Blake pressed nearly a dozen kisses to his neck and chest as he spoke, covering every inch of the boy she could reach.

“Wanna see if we can meet up the with the rest of my team? I bet they’re up to something fun.” Sun was a dynamo of energy- someone who'd never be satisfied with just sitting still, and despite Blake’s more reserved nature, she did enjoy her outings with him.

“Sure,” she sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around him to enjoy their last few moments of intimacy. She watched him type on his Scroll and send a few quick texts. Within seconds he had a response, however from the look on his face it was clear that it wasn’t one he’d been expecting.

“That can’t be right give me a sec.” Pressing the Scroll to his ear, the dial tone lasted moments before Neptune picked up.

“Whaddya mean you thought you’d meet me at the mall! I told you I was napping with Blake,” Sun started. Thanks to her Faunus traits, Blake  _ could _ have listened in on both sides of the conversation. Instead, she chose to wrap her arms tighter around Sun, quickly giving in to the temptation of relaxing all day.

“Neptune,” Sun hissed, the distinct sound of the line being cut echoing from his Scroll before he finally set it down in a huff.

“Can you believe those guys,” he asked incredulously. He crossed his arms and pouted, his body language portraying distaste from his furrowed brow to the irritated swaying of his tail.

“You did kinda leave them behind before, Sun. Think of this as them returning the favor,” Blake offered, hiding a playful smirk as she buried her face in his chest.

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed, laying his head back on the bed.

“Fine, no one’s around to hang out with today. Unless you want to check if those upperclassmen are around? I’m pretty sure Scarlet has a crush on the Coco chick, it’d be pretty good payback to chill with them,” he plotted mischievously.

“We don’t really  _ need _ other people to hang out with, Sun.” Blake surprised herself with the suggestive undertone in her comment, but she definitely wasn’t against the entendre. She and Sun shared a relatively new relationship and although they’ve done the deed before, Sun’s inexperience came with a more gentle touch than she was used to. Her favorite literotica served as her only outlet for her more submissive and desperate urges. Unfortunately, it was quickly losing its effectiveness and she was longing more and more for something...  _ rougher _ .

“What do you mean?” Blake would’ve been absolutely positive that Sun was only trying to be coy if it hadn’t been for her previous conversations with him about the topic. Sun was surprisingly  _ innocent _ and somehow ignorant of most of the female attention he received in spite of the several thousand reader insert slash fics that existed starring him- fics that she’d only seen in passing thank you very much. He was almost as popular as most upperclassmen on the sites she frequented.

“Sun, we  _ are _ kind of dating,” she offered. Blake wasn’t particularly used to being so forward and requesting sex, and she’d hoped the vague hints would be enough to lead Sun to the proper conclusion. Unfortunately Sun had never been one for vagueness or hints.

“Yeah, it’s great! I love it. I love spending time with you.” When Sun was passionate about something it was impossible to overlook his energy, and he was always particularly passionate while talking about Blake. She muffled her laughter behind her hand, enamoured with how genuine his affection for her was. 

_ “At least he’s really, really cute,” _ she thought to herself, resolving to try one last time before relaying her intentions in less abstract ways.

“Sun, I  _ meant _ we could… engage in activities together,” her tone was a little more sensual, a little more suggestive as she leaned into him. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she hoped she’d been direct enough for him to catch on.

“Engage in-  _ oh!  _ Do you- you wanna have sex?” He perked up as the realization struck him like a lightning bolt. Even his tail seemed more attentive, halting its usual swaying and wrapping around his wrist. The slightest hint of a blush colored his cheeks and neck- Blake found that the most endearing.

“Yes, Sun… that’d be nice,” she muffled another laugh behind her palm.

“Well why didn’t you say so! That sounds great,” Sun said excitedly, wrapping his arms around her and peppering her face and neck with dozens of small kisses. The unbridled affection pouring from him made Blake laugh. She wasn’t exactly  _ used _ to this sort of relationship, but that didn’t at all mean she didn’t thoroughly enjoy it.

“I do have a… a  _ request _ .” The words came slow. She trusted Sun but she also didn’t want to scare him with her forwardness or put him under any pressure.  _ She _ was the experienced one in the relationship after all.

“What kind of request?” His kisses slowed, but didn’t stop as he sought to map every inch of her neck with his lips.

“Just that… I was hoping we could do something a little more, um… entertaining.” Blake made sure to choose her words carefully.

“A little more entertaining than last time,” she finished, her voice wavering slightly.

“Did you like last time? I mean, I know I’m pretty new so it’s okay if you didn’t-”

“You did perfect, Sun. I was just hoping you’d like to try something  _ different _ .”

“Um… different how,” he asked pensively. Blake had never expected to be the more experienced person in any of her relationships. She’d never expected to be with someone who was unaware of all of the different ways to have sex. Quiet and reserved, she’d never had conversations like these with anyone, and filling Sun in would be a challenge for her.

“I mean… we could, um… there’re toys we could use on each other. We could have  _ rougher _ sex.” Blake provided ideas, hoping one would interest Sun enough for him to pick.

“What do you like,” he asked raptly.

“Well, I have a few, um… kinks. You accidentally pulled my hair last time and it felt great-”

“I thought I hurt you! You moaned so loud,” his green eyes widened as he spoke, remembering his concern at her reaction.

“That’s a  _ good _ thing, Sun,” she tried her hardest to bite back another laugh, the last thing she wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable about his inexperience. He was sweet, kind, and caring- she didn’t at all mind the slight awkwardness.

“Oh... Sure, I can do that more. Anything else? Like, do you have a specific fantasy or something?”

“Um… well-”

“Blake you can tell me. I mean, how else am I gonna know what you like?” He posed a valid point.

“You’re right… You have to promise not to laugh, okay?”

“Scout’s honor.” He placed a hand over his chest as he spoke, a gesture Blake couldn’t help but find endearing.

“Well… I have one fantasy… Maybe I’ve upset you, so as a punishment… You’re using me to service multiple people at once. You’re involved of course, but there are also others. Maybe three or four. Maybe more. And I’m really overstimulated but still trying my best to pleasure you all. And maybe this goes on for a few hours, maybe other people sub in, I really don’t care either way. Just, by the end of it all, um…  _ Dust _ , this is embarrassing- by the end of it all, I’m covered in… release… But you’re proud of me. I was able to perform as you’d hoped. Then maybe we make love in the shower as a reward.” Her face was red and her ears pinned back as she spoke, realizing just how racy the whole scene sounded.

“Wow,” the ghost of a laugh colored his voice as he spoke, making Blake’s ears burn with embarrassment.

“Yeah, I understand if that’s not  _ your _ fantasy, I was just-”

“No! I mean, ‘wow’ like ‘I think I could do that.’”

“Sun you don’t have to invite others-”

“Blake? Did you forget about my Semblance,” he asked, his smile wide on his face.

“... oh,” Blake wasn't entirely sure her shriek was internal.

“It'd be super cool! I've always wanted to help someone with their fantasy,” he explained.

“You know you don't have to do this if you aren't entirely comfortable.” She’d never imagined Sun would be willing to indulge her in something like this- let alone actually be able to perform. Making sure Sun was entirely comfortable with the idea and not just complying out of willingness to help her was her number one priority.

“Why wouldn't I be comfortable? I like making you happy.” The words came without hesitation. It was clear he hadn’t actually  _ thought _ about what she was proposing, but he seemed even more excited about the plan than even she let on.

“How do we start,” he asked curiously. Blake was frozen in place, the embarrassment of the situation finally catching up with her. She felt as if Beowolf claws were clutching at her chest, rooting her in place and making her cheeks burn.

“Blake, are you okay?” His fingers traced her collarbone, gently pulling her back to the present.   
“Yes! … yes, Sun. Just… really embarrassed. Um… maybe blindfold me at first? I’m probably going to be too mortified to be much of a director when you start.” 

“Blindfold you? Blake are you sure? I don’t want anything to be too, uh- what’s the right word?  _ Intense? _ Yeah, intense. I don’t want anything to be too intense for you, you know? I’m still kinda new at this whole…  _ sex _ thing.” His tail swayed as he spoke and Blake finally couldn’t restrain her laughter.

_ “He’s going to give me a cavity,” _ she thought to herself.

“Sun, I trust you a lot. And my blindfold… not exactly something I’d consider intense. Just do whatever you like, however feels natural. I’ve seen you fight, you’re an entertainer. I’m sure you’d put on a great scene and get me in the proper headspace.” She placed a kiss to the side of his jaw, and his cheeks colored an even deeper shade of red.

“You’re gonna need to explain some of that stuff to me later, but I think I can do what you want. Go get your blindfold,” he smiled, playfully nudging her. Blake slid off the bed, trying not to appear over-eager in her search for her blindfold. She kept her toys in a large pouch that was hidden inside her drawer underneath a pile of dirty laundry. It took her moments to find what she was looking for, however looking back at Sun, it became apparent he was curious about what else was in her secret stash.

“Curiosity killed the cat, Sun. I  _ will _ die. Of embarrassment,” she threatened.

“Alright, babe. You’ll show me eventually,” he winked. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

_ “Dust, why is  _ this _ one of my tamest fantasies? Why am I like this?” _ Blake closed the pouch and returned it to its hiding place before walking back to Sun. Turning the blindfold over in her hands, she chewed at her lip. The weight of the situation was finally dawning on her, and she didn’t want to overburden Sun.

“We um, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she offered. 

“Do you want to do it,” he asked, his voice taking an air of seriousness for the first time.

“I mean,  _ yes _ , but just because I-”

Sun smiled before stroking the side of her face. His fingers tangled in her hair and her breath caught in her throat. He’d done it so gently, so expertly, she was left breathless by the subtle display of dominance.

“Give me the blindfold,” he said, his words no longer a request but a demand. She swallowed hard as she handed him the blindfold. It was dark black leather and was perfect at its job. Her fingers lingered on the clasp before she finally surrendered it to him. He slipped the leather over her face, and the last she saw of him was a playful smile that made her heart race.

“Get down on your knees.” She obeyed yet again, her cheeks burning as she came level with his hips. She had imagined this exact scenario so many times but nothing could prepare her for the flustered feeling in her chest that came with actually being in the situation.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do from here.” She’d never heard him so commanding before. Even while he led his own team, he maintained an air of lax authority that his teammates just seemed to agree to follow. This Sun- the firm, demanding man before her- was someone she wasn’t used to, but greatly appreciated. She surrendered herself to the scene, opening her mouth wide for the boy. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against the head of his cock and kissed softly before letting his length slide between them. He quickly filled her mouth, however her experience with the activity made the sensation second nature. Inch by inch he entered her until she’d taken as much as she’d need to.

The motions came easy to her in the darkness.

She smiled to herself as Sun combed his fingers through her hair. His gentle gasps were music to her sensitive Faunus ears.

She did her best to please, and she was quick to succeed. It wasn’t long before Sun groaned, his climax nearly taking his breath away. He shuddered as he came and his release dribbled down her chin before pooling as it reached her chest.

“Good job,” he sighed as he ruffled her hair. His praising touch made her melt. She nuzzled into his palm and let the scene take her. She was his, and he exuded a comforting, pleasurable warmth that made her shiver in delight.

She yelped in surprise as a third hand gently gripped her shoulder. Unable to see, she realized that she couldn’t really  _ feel _ Sun’s Semblance as one would feel the presence of another person. They made no noise, had no scent and moved deliberately. Instead she could feel a calming warmth even more intense than Sun’s own coming from the light construct. Her mind wandered, creating various scenarios where that warmth could come in handy before his stern touch stilled her mind.

“Distracted?” There was the hint of laughter in Sun’s voice bleeding through his otherwise demanding tone. The subtle break in character would’ve thrown Blake off under any other circumstances, but the gentle reminder that this was still  _ Sun _ she was with made her feel much more at ease. She nodded slowly, not wanting to pull away to respond and instead doubled down on her efforts. Inexperienced as Sun was, he was quickly pushed to the edge yet again by her skills. His tail wrapped itself around his thigh as his fingers found purchase in her hair. He was  _ close. _

Blake ran the tip of her tongue in lazy circles around the head of his cock, a small, pleased smile tugging at her lips. Warm fingertips traced down her spine and threatened to distract her from her ultimate goal. She could tell he was trying his hardest to hold on, the gentle touches of his light-clone becoming slightly more frantic as they traced the curves of her hips. Switching to the flat of her tongue, she took long, slow licks that lingered along his length. Just as she was ready to taste her reward he pulled away. He slipped from her lips and painted her cheek with his release.

“You know, you look pretty cute like that,” he sighed, his exertion coloring his voice. She wanted to protest in embarrassment- roll her eyes, growl, smack him playfully,  _ anything _ \- but the way his hand tilted her chin, holding her steady enough she knew he was making eye contact despite the blindfold… she could only shiver at the unexpected display of dominance.

“What’s the matter, babe? Cat got your tongue?”

The pained groan directed at his pun was quickly cut short, the warm hands of the light-clone behind her pinning her wrists behind her back as it pushed her forward. Her chin rested in Sun’s lap and he tangled his fingers in her hair, his grip just tight enough to make her heart race. The black yukata she’d been wearing as they napped was finally unwrapped and pulled off of her shoulders by what she could only assume to be  _ another _ light-clone and she shuddered, exposed, the gentle breeze from the cracked window kissing the smooth skin of her ass. Unnaturally warm fingers played at her slit, teasing her lips. For what felt like the first time since she’d ever met the boy, he was  _ taking his time,  _ meticulously grazing nerves that made her toes curl and her breath hitch in her throat _.  _ It was  _ infuriating. _

“S- Sun! Sun, you-” Yet again, she was cut short by a surprised groan. Sun’s tail wrapped around her throat, squeezing just tightly enough to make it difficult to breathe.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something with that mouth other than talking,” Sun asked casually, his tail coiling around her throat until she gasped for breath. She was glad he couldn’t see her eyes flutter as he did that, but she knew she couldn’t hide the look on her face from him. Blake licked her lips before obeying and took in Sun’s length for a third time. She was slower now, her tongue tracing paths she knew would make it difficult for him to hold back. Her teeth grazed along the shaft of his cock while she teased the head with her lips. Just as she was finding her rhythm, a pleased smirk tugging at her lips as she worked, the light-clone  _ finally _ plunged its fingers into her. It was warm, almost hot to the touch, and as its fingers curled against her folds she gasped and accidentally took in more of Sun’s dick than she’d planned. He filled her mouth and pressed against the back of her throat, his tail loosening only slightly around her neck as she choked down her next few breaths.

The clone’s fingers pushed deep, and pumping into her and massaging places that made her drip onto its palm. Its pace was slow and rhythmic and she couldn’t help but push back against them as her hips practically moved on their own. She was soaked- embarrassingly so.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Sun was so smug, his own fingers moving from tangling in her hair to tracing the shell of her ear. With his tail around her throat and her mouth full of cock, she could only moan her response.

“Good girl,” he said encouragingly. The clone slipped a third finger inside of her, spreading her further and she let out a shuddered whimper. She’d never expected Sun to be so  _ good _ at this.

“Ready for more?” It wasn’t posed as a question, but Blake felt compelled to respond. Another muffled moan and gentle nod of her head, and the unnaturally warm fingers that’d been so expertly tearing ragged gasps from her throat pulled away. They were quickly replaced by an even warmer touch. The teasing touches were gone, and the clone pushed forward with purpose. It parted her lips and pushed deep inside. She felt the clone bottom out, hips pressed flush against her. With her arms held behind her back all she could do was clutch at her wrists to brace herself against its advances. Her nails dug into her pale skin as she let out a shaky moan that was muffled by Sun’s dick.

It took her longer than usual to acclimate herself to her situation. While she’d done things like this before, the anticipation of what was to come brought uncontrollable shudders down her spine. When she’d finally recovered, Sun’s tail coiled around her throat a little tighter, leaving her head spinning as the clone pulled away. The first thrust brought a strangled gasp to her lips. Her legs shook and her Faunus ears pinned to the back of her skull. The next thrust left her breathless. The clone was so warm inside her it took all of her will to brace herself against it and its thrusts.

“Fuck, Blake… you’re so wet,” Sun moaned, the hint of laughter in his voice. She pulled her head back in embarrassment, cheeks hot as Sun’s clones.

“Y- you can feel through them,” she asked incredulously. Sun laughed a little harder, leading her back to his dick.

“Barely… just enough to know how excited you are,” he sighed as she took him back into her mouth. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth, his dick desperate to reach its next climax. The light-clone hastened its pace and she did as well, sucking with enthusiasm. Their rhythm was quick and she struggled to keep pace. The clone was being terribly self-indulgent, pounding into her with abandon. The treatment was something she desperately craved and within minutes she was reduced to a moaning, gasping, shuddering mess. Her first orgasm was a welcome relief, washing over her in a wave of pleasurable warmth. However neither Sun nor his clone slowed their pace as they continued their ministrations, and she groaned at her lack of reprieve. Her second orgasm took her by surprise and left her reeling. Stars exploded into life in  the darkness of the blindfold and she could feel herself growing dizzier by the second as she fought for breath. Sun was quick to pick up on her needs and loosened his grip around her throat. It felt like hours to Blake before the two finally pulled free, leaving her on her knees, naked and spent. She waited patiently for her reward as she caught her breath. They finished at the same time, Sun splashing against her shoulders while his clone’s hotter load painted her exposed lower back and butt.

“How’re you feeling,” Sun asked, fingertips gently caressing her face. It took her a moment to regain feeling in her jaw, opening and closing her mouth noiselessly for a few moments before finally answering.

“G- good. Great, actually,” Blake answered breathlessly, her heart fluttering as she felt him reaching for the clasp of the blindfold. The leather fell to the floor with a small smack and the cool breeze that filled the room quickly dried the tears she hadn’t even felt gather. She looked at how Sun had decorated her so far, release dripping slowly down her chest. The clone’s cum was surprising- unnaturally warm, it glowed faintly as it ran down her back and ass.

“Did you know-”

“I honestly had no idea and I’m just as surprised as you are,” he chuckled.

“Wanna keep going? You look pretty great so far.” Sun was all smiles, a thin layer of sweat giving his skin an attractive sheen. She wanted to pounce on him then and there but her legs were still shaking.

“Definitely,” she nodded, still too excited to quit just yet.

“Take a few pics. You know I like keeping this stuff for nights you can’t come around,” Blake said encouragingly. There were times when the rest of Team RWBY were away and Sun was in class or otherwise unable to attend to her and she needed some way to entertain herself. She kept a few dozen suggestive photos she’d snapped of the boy in the shower or at the gym on her Scroll for just those occasions.

“Way ahead of you, Blake,” he said with a smirk, taking her Scroll from one of his clones. She watched as he flipped through a couple dozen photos at different points during their session. Blush colored her cheeks at a few of the more lewd photos, but she couldn’t help but feel a little proud at her ability.

“Those good enough,” he asked playfully, catching a drop of his release on his thumb before it’d dripped off her cheek onto the floor. After a moment, he placed the finger near her lips. She parted her lips and licked him clean before answering.

“They’re great. Although we can ask Velvet for some tips,” she smirked, knowing her upperclassman spent more than enough time between the sheets of the rest of her teammates.

“Ready to get back to it?” Sun’s excitement was contagious. He was a lot more enthusiastic about this than even she had hoped he’d be and it comforted her greatly.

“Yes… think you can keep that stamina up,” she teased.

“Depends if you can handle it,” he countered cockily, running his fingers through her hair and scratching behind her Faunus ears. She purred softly, deep in the back of her throat. The boy was quickly learning all of her buttons.

“So, um… three clones. That means, uh… you know, unless you want to take them both in um… you know, I’ve never-”

“Yes, Sun. I’d really like anal sex as long as you’re comfortable with it. Please?” She thought his coyness was adorable but she very much wanted to get back to the scene. Back to serving him and his clones however she could. She watched him flush before nervously taking a tube of lubricant from the other of the two light clones.

“Hey! You went in my stash,” Blake scowled at him. She could already tell the scowl lost a majority of its effectiveness with his cum on her cheeks.

“I thought you might need some lube! Sorry, Blake,” his tail curled on itself as he tried to explain his intrusion.

“Hmmm, you’re lucky you’re cute,” she grumbled, trying her hardest to be stern despite his adorably apologetic face.

“We’ll probably need it now, right,” he asked confidently.

“Not that one. There’s another tube in the same box. That one’s for anal sex, babe.”

“Oh! Y-yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you,” he stuttered flusteredly.

“I'll teach you the difference later, Sun,” she promised hastily. Right now she wanted nothing more than to pick up where they’d left off.

“So, um… where do you want  _ me _ ,” he asked. It was obvious he was trying to be seductive but a touch of nerves colored his voice.

“Surprise me,” she replied, a playful smirk and purr enough to make him flush in embarrassment. His mind raced and he knew well enough that using the lubricant with the light clones probably wouldn’t be a great idea. He couldn’t believe Blake was  _ asking  _ for this. It felt like a dream.

_ “I really hope I don’t wake up,” _ he thought to himself.

“Hey! Sunshine? If you’re planning on just staring at me all day you can untie me. I know you like to watch.” She teased him for once, the smirk tugging at her lips one that made his dick twitch with anticipation.

“Hmm, nah. You look pretty cute in those cuffs. You’re staying here for as long as I want,” he replied, finally moving to stand behind her. One of the clones took his place by her face, its cock throbbing in excitement. Blake quickly took to her role and suckled at its length. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the warmth of another clone’s cock filled her up with a deliberate slowess. Gasping around the length in her mouth, she couldn’t help but be slightly embarrassed at just how ready she was for him, but Sun’s gentle groans and whispered expletives made her blush in pride. This spitroasting was a lot more gentle than the previous one. The rhythm was slow and she was able to relax, closing her eyes and letting the two clones use her to Sun’s content.

“Here we go,” Sun whispered to himself. He’d coated his fingers in the thick lube and finally worked up the nerve to do what Blake had practically begged to be done. First one finger, then the next prodded and spread his girlfriend’s ass. He pushed forward slowly and courteously, meeting little resistance thanks to the lubricant. It was agonizingly slow for Blake, but her mouth was far too preoccupied to protest. Sun’s free hand passed off his Scroll to the clones, and they snapped dozens of pictures while Blake whimpered and gasped in between thrusts. A third finger joined in before he was sure she was adequately prepared.

“That wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be. You’ve done this before haven’t you,” he teased, and Blake’s cheeks burned red in embarrassment. She wished her mouth was empty if only long enough to deliver a few choice expletives.

“Dust, you’re so adorable right now. We should do things like this more often if you love them this much.” The longer he teased the more she wanted to turn the tables on him. Push him down and ride his face until he finally hushed his incessant quipping. But this vulnerability- being subject to his every desire- was exactly the kind of submissiveness she craved.

Sun slipped his fingers out of her while the clone positioned behind her moved underneath her. She was laying down now, her head resting almost peacefully against the clone’s chest. Sun smiled at the sight, and ran the clone’s fingertips through her hair. It gripped tightly and pressed a kiss against her neck and she cried out even louder.

“You ready?” He waited for her nodded confirmation before pushing forward. His cock filled her ass, and her body hugged him tighter than he’d ever felt before. It felt like hours before he finally bottomed out, his hips pressed flush against her. He smirked at the light-clone opposite him, a playful high five shared over her.

Blake could barely focus on her own breathing, Sun and his clone’s ministrations absolutely overwhelming her. Her legs shuddered with each thrust, her Faunus ears pinned back against her skull. The scene was so intense she could hardly bear it, but the warm, pleasant throbbing in her most intimate places made her weak, her heart racing and her legs turning to jelly. There were fingers tugging roughly in her hair, a tail wrapped firmly around her throat, kisses and nips pressed against her jaw and neck, firm palms gripping her waist and spanking her. She was entirely at the mercy of Sun and his clones, and she was quickly coming undone. Orgasm after orgasm was forced from her, slick arousal dripping down her thighs as Sun and his clones pushed her in all the right ways. Time had become a foreign concept to her when she realized their rhythms were breaking sync. The whispered swears on Sun’s tongue had steadily grown in intensity until he was reduced to nothing but his vulgarity. The clones wavered, dimming in brightness as he strained to keep them in check.

She was almost disappointed when they all pulled out, finishing across her shoulders, back, face and thighs and covering her in an abstract painting of glowing release. She was glazed in the substance, warm cum dripping and pooling across her skin. Her mouth finally free, she purred in satisfaction, the slight feeling of degradation in the scene more erotic than the sex itself.

“Fuck, Sun… that was great.” Blake’s heart was racing and her breath came ragged as she collected herself. She purred as Sun ran his fingers through her hair. One of the clones finally undid her handcuffs and she stretched her arms wide. Her heart jumped when they held her wrists, locking her arms in place.

“You’re not done yet,” he chastised. 

“Ready for one more,” he challenged, a playful wink and smirk on his face. Blake nodded, as tired as she was she was surprised and curious as to just how much longer Sun could go on.

“Five this time. Unless you want to give yourself a break?”

“Five this time,” she said sternly. The first clone took its place sitting on the floor and she moved to sit in its lap, facing it. A muffled sigh escaped her lips as she rested her weight upon its shaft, the pleasant, warm feeling of the clone was one she’d quickly grown fond of. Sun knelt down behind her, a few fingers adding extra lube to her ass before slipping inside.

“Good so far,” he asked cautiously.

“Perfect… just don’t start moving until the rest of you guys are in place,” she said encouragingly.

“As you wish, princess,” he said, nipping at the shell of her ear and wrestling a gasp from her in response. The next clone stood just behind the first and placed its dick on top of her head, a mischievous chuckle coming from Sun that made her want to laugh as well.

“Quit playing around, you goof,” she said, gently slapping his thigh to get him to focus.

“Sure thing,” he said, biting back his laughter. Blake took initiative, quickly wrapping her lips around the head of the clone’s cock and turning Sun’s laugh into a wavering moan. She swelled with pride at having snapped him back to the task at hand.

Two more clones appeared and took their place at either side of her. Wrapping her fingers around their dicks, she finally gave Sun the signal. They started slow, each clone keeping rhythm with the group as they thrusted. She did her best to keep her breathing steady as they had their way with her, but she was already tired and sensitive from what felt like hours of treatment previously. She was quickly getting overwhelmed, but she refused to give up before completing the scene.

“You’re getting all red, Blake. Wanna call it?” His words came measured through grit teeth as he tried to hide just how close he was himself.

“Nnn, not at all,” she pulled away from the clone’s dick she’d been occupied with to answer before returning with renewed enthusiasm. Moving her hips to the group’s rhythm, she kept pace, pushing herself down against his clone’s dicks at just the right angle to make him groan in pleasure. His fingers clutched at her sides, scratching down her skin. She felt fingers in her hair from one of the clones. Sun was  _ finally _ getting tired, but Blake was too far gone to take advantage. She hit her climax yet again and saw a dizzying amount of stars explode behind her lidded eyes. Sun and his clones never ceased, their ministrations turning her sensitive body against her until they too finally reached their climax.

Sun fought to keep the clones up just long enough for them to finish covering her in their release  before finally turning off his Semblance. He was beyond tired- the concentration required to keep up five clones for any length of time having always exhausted him- but seeing Blake covered in the glowing release made him proud.

“So… is that everything you expected,” he asked, his fingers tracing down her spine comfortingly.

“Better,” she sighed, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

“You did great. Thank you, Sun.”

“Thanks for, you know, being comfortable with me and stuff. This was… this was fun.” Sun ran his fingers through her hair, this time with none of the roughness he or his clones had used before, and she purred at his touch, her Faunus ears wiggling and signaling her contentedness.

“Ready for that shower now,” she asked softly. She still hadn’t even managed to pull herself out of his lap or off of his softening dick, but she knew her teammates would be returning soon and didn’t want them to walk in on her covered in glowing cum.

“Sure. Want any more pics before we towel you off?” Ever thoughtful, Sun already held her Scroll.

“Hmm… no thanks. The ones you’ve already taken are great.”

“Cool.” Sun wrapped his arms around her and she was just as surprised as she was grateful that he picked her up in his arms. She nuzzled into his chest and kissed his collarbones as he walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind them. He placed her in the bathtub and lovingly ruffled her hair as he drew the bath. Finally joining her, he wrapped his tail around her wrist affectionately as he placed a quick kiss against her neck.

“We should do that more often,” she sighed, letting the water wash the events of the passed couple of hours away.

“We keep doing that I’ll get a lot better at using my Semblance in fights,” Sun pointed out.

“Oh, sure. You’re only doing this for the training. Not the added benefits,” she teased.

“I think you like the extra benefits a bit more than I do,” he countered, fingertips stroking her labia and teasing her clit. She shivered in response and chewed at her lip.

“So what if I do,” she asked pointedly, turning her back to him so he wouldn’t see the blush coloring her cheeks.

“Just means I’ve gotta keep up with your huge sex drive,” he said playfully and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She flushed at his teasing and countered with a nip of her own aimed at his collarbone.

“Ready for one more,” he asked curiously.

“I thought you’d exhausted yourself by now,” Blake purred softly, nipping at his collarbone again in hopes of leaving a more permanent reminder of the day they’d spent together.

“Almost. I’ve got enough left in me for one more round,” he admitted.

“Well then be careful. You never realize how slippery showers are until you’re trying to have sex in one,” she warned.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience,” he commented, pulling her into his lap. She settled down into him, the warm water of the bath soothing the aching in her muscles and washing his cum away.

“Since I’m  _ so _ experienced, I guess I could indulge you and your teacher kink,” she commented, tugging gently on his tail to bring him closer as she moved to sit on his cock on more time.

“Who said- I, um, I don’t,” Blake silenced him with a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair and losing herself to the moment. She was sore and overstimulated, but the gentle pace she set for herself was heaven between her thighs.

“Thank you, Sun,” she groaned, grinding into his lap in a way that took both their breath away. Every so often he thrusted up into her, hitting parts deeper than she’d ever felt before. Her heart was pounding against her chest as Sun’s rough hands pulled her hips down onto him. His tail wrapped around her waist and she could tell he was already so close as his eyes fluttered.

“Not without me,” she teased, nipping not-so-gently at Sun’s throat.

“W-wouldn’t dream of it, Your Highness,” he chuckled.

It took only moments before Blake’s orgasm crashed over her, the warm water feeling heavenly against her aching muscles. Sun was quick to finish soon after, with what had to be the last bit of cum finally draining from his body. They lay there for a handful of minutes, Blake listening to the drumming of his heart against his chest while Sun lose himself in those amber eyes.

“Is… is sex supposed to make you this tired,” he panted.

“Only when you do it well,” she replied sleepily, dozing off in his arms.

“Hmm… guess I should practice more?”


End file.
